


For You Only

by RGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: I already wrote a quick Dumbledore flashback short story so I wanted to try it from Grindelwald POV, So I got really into it so this will be a longer story with several flasbacks some erotica because I think it's a cop out for writers not to explore the romantic and homosexual relationship. However while writing this I did need to ask myself is a demonic sociopath like Grindelwald capable of love because Sociopaths have a twisted view of right and wrong and are the greates manipulators so there is some subtle points in his personality that are difficult to write most of you should notice that I use Gellert for his genuine feelings and Grindelwald for the deceiving part of his personality





	1. Memory In the Moonlight

 

Grindelwald looked down on the black marble desk he had found in Rome, Once he laid eyes on such exquisite furnishing he simply needed it for his private quarters in Nurmengard.The daily prophet was on the desk it's headline read two half blood aurors murdered in latest Grindelwald attack the moving pictures were of both aurors on there graduation from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Thelma Jackson and Louise Michaelson both Hufflepuff girls best friends from there first year according to the paper accompanying the article was a statement from Professor Dumbledore representative of Hogwarts, Grindelwald read the Dumbledores official statement on the murders.

_"It is a sad day for all of us here at Hogwarts both Thelma and Louise were exceptional students, I taught them myself from their first year they showed how strong the bond of friendship is well into their careers as aurors many of their former school friends have written about such a loss to the magical community. I only hope that our students can learn from such a selfless act of bravery so they themselves may one day be capable such incredible selflessness, It is most devastating that Louise has left behind her younger brother Louis who is still a student with us as now he is without a guardian however our headmaster himself has seen to it hat the boy be placed with a kind and loving adoptive family, In these darkest of times we must all take care of each other only together will we overcome"_

"Albus" Grindelwald whispered to himself after all these years you can still twist my nerves, Grindelwald looked out the window up into the starless night sky which was black with shades of navy and the pale moon was the only illumination. He recalled a similar starless night sky from his youth, He was drinking beer in a little pub in the German countryside with a young man across from him named Albus Dumbledore at this time Grindelwalds life Albus was his most dear friend and more, "Gellert have you heard from your aunt" Gellert continued to drink his beer.

"Albus your doing it again, You know I haven't and that hateful old canker sore doesn't give a dam were I am she probably hasn't realised I've left yet"

"Sorry I was just"

"Missing your brother and sister I know Albus but this is good for you, Aberforth and Ariana need to find there own way Albus you can't live your life as their protector forever"

"Your right Gellert I know your right I just can't help thinking they'll resent me"

Albus lowered his head his auburn curls then fell down over his forehead covering his eyes Gellert reached out putting his hand on top of Albus hand "Wouldn't you rather be here with me" Gellert whispered softly "No more hiding Albus, No more Secret letter or meetings just us together on our great adventure in pursuit of our great destiny for the greater good Albus"

Albus looked up he had tears in his eyes but he had a loving smile upon his face, Grindelwald knew that Albus loved him it was in is eyes that look of wonder every time Albus met Gellerts gaze. "Your right Gellert sometimes I can't believe we're actually here together doing this saving the world from muggles together"

"Yes Albus we no longer need to worry about Aberforth and his constant badgering about how much time we spend together or palming your sister off on you he never liked me anyway"

"Yes he did he just...."

"No he didn't Albus Aberforth despised me because I could see through him he never would've accepted us or you they way we are, Aberforth loathes us because of our power most of all he's jealous, Jealous of you Albus because you are ten times the wizard he is or ever will be jealous of our great destiny to be the magical worlds saviours"

"Yes Gellert your right he's never understood not me and he's always been jealous that's why he palms Ariana off on me to keep tangled and trapped in Godrics Hollow why should he have it all why should I have to remain home and settle for a mediocre life"

Grindelwald leaned in close to Albus "Yes Albus it's for your own good, It's for the greater good you have no right to withhold your wondrous abilities from the world" Albus returned a deep loving smile, Gellert raised his class and Albus clicked his glass against Gellerts "To love" said Albus "Now and always" whispered Grindelwald.


	2. We Die Just a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the challenge for me was writing the sex scene given I'm not writing a pornagraphic story it was difficult not to make it to smutty but also not to make passionless, So I hop you readers enjoy I welcome any critism im not great at writing sex scene I get little red writing them but it's also not to graphic due to its written as Albus first time this chapter also introduces to orginal characters one is a completely fictitious member of the Lestrange family I was inspired to write so I hope you enjoy him as much as I enjoyed writing him I don't know how long this story will go on for I'm enjoying the test of writing about this relationship an I still have so many fun ideas for Albus and Grindelwald

 

The door flew open to Grindelwalds quarters the slim figure wearing heavy black robes, a grey waist coat , a blackshirt and a purple tie the man had long Raven hair oiled back behind hears pale skin, rosy lips and bright blue eyes with small black pupils his eyes his eyes were like chips of ice. "Master Grindelwald" he said in a deep voice with strange twang to it like a violin string being tightened, It made the man sound very nasal but did nothing to make him or his voice less terrifying not to Grindelwald of course but to the enemy Remi Lestrange was most certainly a terrifying. "Yes Remi what is it ?" Remi smirked a vile sickly smile revealing his silver front top four front teeth and bottom two second front teeth "I found him ahaha" Remi always strangely giggled or out right laughed uncontrollably without warning or meaning in a high pitch that sounded unnatural accompanying his deep voice. "Where is he ?" Grindelwald said with intent but barely a whisper "Haaah in a cell with the creature" Grindelwald smiled "Let's go see our guest and make sure Cottonmouth hasn't killed him" Remi licked his topped silver teeth with his tongue "Ahhahgh" As they both exited the room and walked down the dimly lit corridors Grindelwalds thoughts went back to his days with a young Albus Dumbledore.

As Albus and Gellert wandered to the room they were staying in at the pub on the German countryside, Albus was quite tipsy he couldn't hold alcohol as well as Gellert as Gellert helped Albus upstairs he couldn't help but think how helpless Albus seemed right now even though Gellert would never such a word to describe Albus naive maybe but helpless never. Albus was one of those boys that excelled at everything and if he'd chosen to be he would've been very popular but he never valued popularity, He valued Solitary Gellert blamed that mostly on Albus siblings as he always felt responsible for them particularly Ariana she was quite a lovely child but Aberforths overprotection made her weak and he also projected his overprotection onto Albus leaving him a such a super sense responsibility "Remember your responsibilities Albus Airiana needs you" he would repeat like a mantra silly old fool Grindelwald would say.

As Gellert fumbled for the key to Albus room, With both hands Albus pulled Gellerts face close and kissed softly on the lips to which Gellert returned with a warm embrace. The two pushed through the door still kissing only now the kissing was harder and Gellert pushed his tongue through into Albus mouth Gellerts tongue swirled around Albus tongue then began to explore his mouth, Gellert moved away he looked into Albus eyes then moved his hand down to Albus crotch fondling him over the trousers Albus was breathing heavily "Gellert its"

"I know Albus, I wish I could say the same but I'm glad I'll be your first"

"Do you love me ? Gellert"

"Shhhh you know I do Albus now and always" Gellert pulled Albus closer pressing his lips harder against Albus lips and unbuttoned Albus trousers, Then pushing him onto the bed and pulled of his Albus trousers Gellert pulled his off then Albus ripped open Gellerts black shirt and kissed his chest Gellert ran his fingers through Albus auburn curls and then pulled Albus sweater vest over his head. With one last article of clothing on Albus Gellert ripped open the brown short and kissed Albus fiercely running his fingers through his auburn hair again Albus was fondling Gellert the two kissing tonight under the starless sky could no longer deny their feelings Albus dreams came true the night having Gellert naked in the bed with giving into their passion Gellert licked Albus nipple then grabbed his penis and began tug slowly Albus breathing heavily and panting "Don't stop Gellert please, Keep going" Gellert quickened his pace Albus panting grew heavier and heavier "Ooh" he squeaked and sprayed finishing on Gellerts chest. Gellert moved onto his knees on top of Albus who placed his hands on Gellerts hips "Please Gellert stay with me, for tonight" he breathed in heavy once more with tear filled eyes "Stay with me" he whispered.

Grindelwald leans down till his face was just over Albus face his deep dark eyes staring into Albus soft Hazel tear filled eyes, Grindelwald knew they were not tears of sadness but of joy that he had accepted Albus as his lover and that his first love was now his first lover Grindelwalds long luscious blonde fell forward the tips touching Albus cheeks and forehead Grindelwald kissed his lips softly "You couldn't keep me away Albus" Grindelwald smiled Albus lost in his eyes replied running a hand through Gellerts blonde locks "I love you Gellert" Closing his eyes going in for another kiss Gellert whispered "You know they say after the first time, We die just a little"

 


End file.
